


Just Skin: Cold Coffee

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Series: Just Skin Series [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Domestic, Multi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love was like cold coffee. It sent shivers down your spine but you welcomed it to your lips in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Skin: Cold Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Just Skin is a collection of drabbles based on romantic intimacy between two or more people. Concentrating on unpopular ships. Not necessarily smut.

Sunday mornings were meant for sleeping in, tangled in the sheets with the sun creeping in through the verticals. They were meant to feel the breathing of your lover against your back and their hands around your waist. Slowly waking up to the birds chirping outside.

 

The coffee maker was what woke up the first one. He had forgotten that he had prepared it last night and didn’t change the time from six am to eight am. It whistled far into the distance of the kitchen but their door was open and it bounced off the walls. He groaned and waited it out. Soon the dripping stopped and it was quiet once again. He squirmed a little to find a comfortable position again and the tattooed arms around his waist held on a little tighter.

 

“Did I wake you up?” he whispered.

 

“Mhmm,” he replied and nuzzled his chest.

 

They soon felt the last one move enough to bounce the mattress a little. His snoring stopped and he turned to take hold of the tattooed man in the middle.

 

“Sorry,” Ryan whispered. He felt guilty for waking everyone up so early with the coffee machine.

 

“Just go back to sleep Ryan,” Jack told him. It was no use, they were all awake. They switched positions so Jack was in the middle and Ryan and Geoff were cuddled against him. Jack was always the warmest out of the three in the morning. Sometimes it was suffocating but most of the time, they welcomed it with open arms.

 

The room was decorated with last night’s history. Clothes piled casually over the edge of the bed. Ryan’s book had fallen to the floor during the night. Jack’s glasses were on the night table covered with fingerprints. Geoff’s mug of tea was left cold and untouched next to Jack’s glasses. It was a shame really, the tea smelled good when he brought it into the room.

 

Jack was always the first to crawl into bed after a long night. Geoff was busy with Gavin filming the Let’s Build and Ryan was helping. Jack was left to play a game or two, waiting for them to come home. Once they did, he kissed Ryan and Geoff’s cheek.

 

“We’re home for you Jack,” they told him. It was nearly midnight when they all got undressed and made it to the bed. Geoff was always the last to come to bed. He was off making a warm cup of tea to help him get to sleep. His overactive mind kept him from falling asleep naturally. Lost in tangled limbs and giggles as they told Jack of their idea of what was to come. Ryan had bought a new book during the day but Geoff told him that he wouldn’t be able to read it with them around. He was right. Ryan barely got through the first page before he got pulled in their grasps.

“You already work yourself too much during the week,” Geoff told him as he gave Ryan a kiss. Ryan could say the same to him as his hands reached for his waist. Jack started to kiss his shoulders and behind his neck. It sent shivers up his spine. His tense muscles began to relax with each passing touch. Jack’s beard tickled at his skin and Ryan made sure to mark Geoff’s neck with little bites and sucks, making sure to not touch any tattooed skin. Jack’s hands just knew where to hold Ryan as he pushed him forward. Geoff’s newly tattooed hands found their way in Ryan’s hair as he made his hips squirm. Jack found the lube and slicked himself up. Ryan moaned around Geoff as he entered him.

 

Sweat formed on their skin and moans were heard from Geoff and Jack. Jack’s fingers could bruise Ryan’s hips as he tried to keep him up. Geoff was the loudest, cursing and crying out Ryan’s name as his hips bucked. Jack could only grunt and hold on for his dear life as Ryan became a mess under him.

 

A few wash ups later, they were in tangles under the warm blankets. Ryan was first to fall asleep followed by Jack then Geoff.

 

Sleep could not overcome them that morning. The smell of coffee was dying down and the sun was rising in the sky. All they could do was rest and take advantage of quiet time together. Perhaps they could go for a morning round but neither of them would budge. Slowly, Ryan got out of bed. He pulled on his pyjama pants and headed to the kitchen. Uday was already at his feet, meowing and asking for food. He smiled as he pulled three mugs from the cupboard. He fed the cat and listened to him purr.

 

The coffee had gone cold but it didn’t matter to him. He made their coffee to their tastes. Geoff liked his with cream and one cube of sugar. Jack prefered milk and brown sugar. The sound of the spoon hitting the edges of the cup soon brought Geoff. He seemed to find his boxers but Jack’s t-shirt to wear. His usual curled mustache was less curly this morning and the hickeys on his neck stood out more than his tattoos.

 

“Morning,” he greeted before placing a kiss on Ryan’s lips. He took his mug and sat at the table. “It’s cold.”

 

“That’s what happens when we’re lazy in bed for an hour,” Ryan said as he sipped at his coffee. Jack soon came in the kitchen with his pyjama shorts on. He kissed the side of Geoff’s face and kissed Ryan’s cheek to silently thank him for making coffee.

 

It was going to be a peaceful Sunday, for once.


End file.
